


Team JNPR Obtains the N Word Pass

by conky



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crack, Other, lol, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conky/pseuds/conky
Summary: shitposting is a helluva drug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Team JNPR Obtains the N Word Pass

"I'm gonna, say the N-word!" Tyrian shrieked.

"That's racist you can't say the N-word!" Jaune exclaimed.

And then they threw Tyrian out of the car.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Ms. Sustrai, we've done it. We stopped racism." Ren stated.

"Thank you team JNPR. Now I am free to roam this earth." Emerald said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Watts interjected. "And I do! I'm gonna say the N-word!"

"Ms. Sustrai get down!" Pyrrha yelled.

"Nigga." Watts proclaimed.

And then Haven exploded.

"Ms. Sustrai where are you? Are you okay?" Jaune asked.

"She is no longer with us, Jaune. And with her death, I am finally free to say the N-word whenever I want." Watts said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, Watts," Adam interjected. "And I do! Prepare for my civil rights beam!"

And then there were Windows XP startup sounds as Adam fired his civil rights beam at Watts.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Nora my son," Watts groaned. "You wouldn't let me die, would you?"

"Shut up cracker." Nora replied.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Hey Pyrrha, who's that guy in front of us rising out of the water?"

"It is I, James Ironwood." Ironwood explained.

"General Ironwood, what are you doing here?" Jaune asked.

"I have come to exact my revenge on you children for allowing my wife to die at the hands of Arthur Watts." Ironwood said.

"But General Ironwood, we did everything we could!" Nora exclaimed.

"I've already made up my mind." Ironwood stated.

"General Ironwood don't do it! This won't bring Emerald back!" Ren pleaded.

"Nigga." Ironwood proclaimed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Jaune's log. Number 32. James Ironwood has struck us out of the sky by saying the N-word." Jaune said.

It just doesn't make sense guys, Ironwood would never say the N-word." Nora said.

"I don't understand it either Nora. But sometimes you just gotta live with- unless..." Pyrrha trailed off. "Arthur Watts! I should have known it was you."

"Pyrrha my son, I see you've discovered my master plan! Now that I have taken over Ironwood's body, I have free rein to say the N-word whenever and however I please!" Watts gloated.

"So what you're saying is, you're inside of another man." Ren questioned.

"Why yes, I suppose you could say that." Watts agreed.

"But Mr. Watts, wouldn't that make you GAY!" Ren shouted.

"No, this can't be! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Watts screamed.

"Well boys, we did it. Racism is no more." Jaune congratulated his teammates.

"Why hello Jaune." Ironwood said.

"General Ironwood, what are you doing here?" Jaune asked.

"I've come to thank you all for your brave service to this kingdom." Ironwood explained.

"No thanks necessary, General Ironwood." Jaune replied.

"As a token of my gratitude, I'd like to give you the N-word pass." Ironwood said.

"General Ironwood, it is an honor to call you my nigga." Jaune said.

"And as to you, old friend." Ironwood said.


End file.
